The Real Justice!
by IAmLawlietRyuzaki
Summary: It's the same old same old. Light is Kira... or is he?


**Death Note Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note nor do I own the characters... but i wish i did. ;) **

_**The Real Justice!**_

Light had been bored lately and messing with the computers so that the detectives didn't find out that he was Kira was tiring and not as fun as it used to be so he stopped. Not that they would find any evidence anyway. Light was sitting in his chair and looked around at the detectives. Sure some suspected that he was Kira, though none would say so in front of Ryuzaki. Light decided to e-mail Ryuzaki and see if he was any where close to being 100% sure that he was in fact Kira.

_Hey Ryuzaki,_

_Have you gotten any new leads on the Kira case?_

_-Light._

Light sent the e-mail and watched Ryuzaki as his composure broke and he glanced at Light before typing something. In a moment Light's screen lit up with a new e-mail.

_Light,_

_Don't you think you should be working. Perhaps if you were we would be closer to catching Kira, unless your trying to distract me because you are Kira!_

_-Ryuzaki._

Glancing over at Ryuzaki, Light shook his head. He never gave up.

_Ryuzaki,_

_For the hundredth time, I'm NOT Kira! I was just trying to make pleasant conversation, so excuse me for interrupting your work filled day with a simple question._

_-Light._

Hadn't Ryuzaki ever had a fun day where he didn't have to deal with figuring out who Kira was or working to catch other criminals? Light didn't think that he had but he wouldn't dare ask him. Ryuzaki on the other hand was almost sure that Light was Kira, though he didn't have enough proof to convict him. Although, e-mailing each other could in fact help Light think that he was less focused on the Kira case, maybe even make him think that he would be ok if he was Kira. Only then might Light confess but he would have to talk with him and Ryuzaki was not a people person and everyone on the task force knew it.

_Light,_

_28% for being nice and thoughtful. 21% for distracting me from my work. 9% for this meaning less conversation. 42% for your hacking skills into the computers so that we wouldn't suspect you as being Kira. Which brings me to a grand total of 100% for making me that much more certain that you are Kira._

_-Ryuzaki._

Ryuzaki got up after he sent the e-mail and went into the kitchen to get something sweet. As expected Light wasn't far behind. He had read the e-mail and didn't like it.

"How do you know if it _was _me who hacked into the computers?" Light asked as Ryuzaki pulled out a slice of cake form the fridge.

"Hmm, because you came in here to confront me about it. If it really _wasn't_ you, you would have said that you didn't do it and drop the subject." Ryuzaki informed him as he ate the frosting from the cake.

"Well, in any case it wasn't me-."

"Light." He said, cutting him off. "Don't deny it, you cant expect me to think that anyone else here has the brain to hack into my computers. Besides, I know that you did it because I set up an undetectable virus in the process of someone hacking into the system, showing me which one of you did it."

Light was speechless, "What virus? I checked the system three times!" Light froze as a smile spread over Ryuzaki's face. '_**Damn he's good**_.' Light thought.

"It seems that I was right after all." Light knew that now that Ryuzaki could have a motive for him being Kira, he would have to kill him. Though he didn't really want to kill someone as smart as Ryuzaki but then again he didn't have his real name anyway. As he looked for something else filled with sugar, Ryuzaki continued. "You don't have to freak out. It's not like your going to get shot anytime soon."

Confusion took over Light's face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," He replied as he grabbed his bowl of ice-cream from the kitchen table. "That I never cared that you were Kira, I just wanted you to tell me your self." With that he left the dumbfounded Light in the kitchen and walked back to his chair.

I don't understand Light thought as he slowly made his own way back to his seat. How can he just brush it off like that? Wasn't he trying to prove for months now that I was Kira? Why isn't he telling the other detectives? What if he really _didn't _care?

_Ryuzaki,_

_I'm not Kira. It wasn't me who hacked into the system. If I was Kira, which I'm NOT, then I wouldn't be a coward and try to erase what I'd done. I would be proud of it._

_-Light._

_Light,_

_I know it was you who hacked into the system before, so why would you think I would believe you now? If you aren't Kira who is then, tell me that."_

_-Ryuzaki._

Light wasn't sure how to respond. He had to think of something, quick. Then the annoying Misa came to mind. If only he could somehow get her to confess to being the true Kira the whole time. It would be easy, she was stupidly in love with him. She would do anything for him. Everything would turn out perfect.

Waiting a few days so as not to raise suspicion from Ryuzaki, Light asked Misa to come over to his house after she was done with a photo shoot. She agreed happily and was highly excited. When Misa got there she found Light in his room, sitting in the chair at his desk. "So, Light, what did you want to talk about?" She asked in her usual girly pouting sounding voice as she plopped down on his bed.

"I need you to take on the Kira killings, and don't worry, I'll tell you who to kill that way they wont see the personality change."

"Hmm, what's wrong Light?"

"Nothing, Misa, it's just I'm not having time to write down the names because the detectives are all being watched now, and they'll see that I'm writing down names and they'll catch me."

Misa sighed but smiled gladly. "Sure, Light, but we have to go on a date, K?"

"Alright." Light wasn't too happy about that part but he would just have to endure it and then he wouldn't be suspected anymore.

After their date Light was back at his computer, the rest of the task force typing away. He put his phone on silent and set it close to his computer on the right hand side so that Ryuzaki would think that he was typing in numbers on the keypad. Light liked his desks location, only Ryuzaki could see he was there, in his seat, the others had to stand slightly to know, if they hadn't _seen _him come in.

His phone lit up and Misa's name flashed on the screen. He tapped it and read her message. _"k, Light. I'm ready 4 ur directions. I Love You 3"_

Sighing at her use of words he typed back, making sure to do it so it corresponded with his other hand. Light always tried to look at every little thing never missing any loopholes. Glad that they got the news twenty minutes earlier than everyone else he almost smiled at his own superiority. _"Turn on the T.V to 24, Kill the 1__st__ 2, normally… The next 3 by bus, plane, boat."_

She text him back shortly after the first two died. _"Lol, Light, that's funny, Earth, Sky, Water… all you need is Fire… :D"_

He shook his head at her childlike approach to the matter and mumbled to himself about how stupid she was. Ryuzaki noticed Light's disappointed expressions and wasn't sure what would make him look that way. "Light-kun, are you alright?"

Light looked over at Ryuzaki, his panda eyes full of concern. "Yeah, its nothing." Being the detective that he was, what light was saying, didn't put Ryuzaki at ease, he still worried about the young teen. But then again, he was only a few years older than him. Ryuzaki thought it over with himself and decided to e-mail light.

_Light, _

_Your not ok, are you? What's wrong?_

_-Ryuzaki._

Light read the e-mail and almost smiled. The plan was working.

_Ryuzaki,_

_It's just that I think I figured out who the real Kira is and I've been so stupid to think that I was wrong. I didn't want it to be this person but I think it is, and I might have proof._

_-Light._

Ryuzaki was surprised at what Light was saying but he didn't know how to respond other than to ask who it was. After the e-mail was sent, asking what evidence he had and who it was and if he was sure, Light e-mailed him back.

_Ryuzaki,_

_It's Misa. She told me something about loving death and how amazing it must feel. She said that she agreed with what Kira was doing. I thought that she was just being weird but just a moment ago she text me saying how great it was that these five criminals had died… a minute later._

_-Light_

Nodding at Light when he got the message, Ryuzaki stood up and startled the rest of the task force. He stormed out of the building but not before asking Light, "Where!"

"Next to the mall gardens."

The detectives watched Ryuzaki go and gave each other confused glances. Light grabbed up his stuff and turned to the task force before leaving as well. "Well, are you coming?" they looked at him oddly. "We've got a lead on Kira!" At that everyone got up and left.

Light took a back road to the mall and sent a quick text to Misa.

"_The task force is coming, don't worry, they don't care that I'm Kira. When they get there tell them you're Kira and kill Ryuzaki with your Shinigami eyes."_

Light thought that Misa would wonder why, that if the detectives knew that he was Kira than why she had to say that **she** was Kira, but she didn't and he thanked himself, the god of the new world, that she was stupid.

"_Alright! 3"_ was all she said. When Ryuzaki showed up at the photo shoot Misa took out her Death Note and wrote down his full name… _**Lawliet. L. Ryuzaki.**_ it was a stupidly easy name but that was it. The L for his middle name could have been just an initial but it wasn't it was just the letter 'L'. His parents must have been idiotic to choose such a name. Misa didn't notice that his name disappeared in her Death Note but she did see Ryuzaki fall down in front of her. Light came out from behind a bush just as the task force showed up and Misa smiled stupidly and told them that she was Kira and they were all going to die. They all aimed for her and she was killed in moments.

Light almost let out a laugh of victory. In a moment Ryuzaki slowly stood up and brushed himself off. Light was stunned and wasn't sure what to do. Ryuzaki picked up Misa's Death Note. "Thank you Rem. You were an excellent Shinigami, a shame you had to die." He turned to where Ryuk hovered next to Light. "What do you think Ryuk? Was that entertaining enough?"

Ryuk laughed haughtily. "Man you humans are lying bastards, you should have seen the look on his face…" He turned to light "Light-o how are you holding up?"

Light was so confused and he was at a loss for words for a moment. "What the hell, what happened!"

"Confused, Light? Let me inform you of what happened… you see, I came in contact with the Death Note months before you did and I met Rem, this was my notebook before it was Misa's. I met Ryuk one day when you were careless and left your Death Note out in the open. It was close to my time of death and Rem promised to let me live because we had become close… shall we say, _friends_, and Ryuk disagreed with her decision until I promised him that I would keep him entertained, and I believe I have."

Everything was starting to fit together. "Then I relinquished ownership of my notebook and it fell into Misa's hands."

"Well, it seems that all the fun here is over. Light-o, I guess this is the end of the road for you…" Ryuk said. He pulled out his own Death Note and Ryuzaki stopped him.

"Ryuk, perhaps you should let me have a little bit more fun…"

"Alright, if you insist." Ryuzaki told Light to relinquish ownership of his Death Note and he would make sure that he wouldn't let Ryuk kill him.

"Yeah, right! I'm not that stupid!"

"It's of no use to you, I'm still alive and you still don't know my full real name."

Damn, he was way too good of a detective. "Fine! Ryuk, Get rid of it!"

Ryuk laughed and Ryuzaki smiled in triumph. Light overlooked the fact that Ryuzaki knew **his** full name and Ryuzaki marveled in how utterly idiotic Light really was. Ryuk took back the Death Note and watched, before leaving Earth to go back to the Realm of the Kings of Death. Without wasting any time, Ryuzaki quickly walked up to the dazed Light Yagami.

Ryuzaki held up the Death Note in front of the teens face, open to a blank page. He wrote Lights name neatly on the page. _Light Yagami: Dyes shortly after Ryuzaki tells him who Kira is and suspiciously drops dead without plausible cause._

"Light, I'm KIRA!" As Light's eyes widen in shock of this newly found, **false**, evidence he drops dead on the sidewalk next to Misa, the girl he despised. Ryuzaki turned to the taskforce and smiled. They were all too shocked to act on any sudden impulse. "Ryuk, you can just get rid of all of them, I'm done playing childish games."

"Certainly. Oh, and have fun Lawliet, you are a most _interesting _human." All the detectives dropped dead as Lawliet walked away calmly and Ryuk returned to his own world.

"_**I**_** AM JUSTICE!" **Lawliet. L. Ryuzaki says in triumph and victory. "I win… Once _again_. Now, Who wants to play next?"


End file.
